Ever After
by Tori Sohma
Summary: Mako and Korra get married. Makorra Week prompt.


Ever After

Deeps breaths Korra. You can do this. You can marry the man of your dreams. Even though you're 5 minutes away from being wed. Nothing will go wrong. Sure, everybody is here. And I mean everybody, it's the Avatar's wedding..

"Not helping." I said to myself as I took in a deep breath. I was currently in my room in the south pole. Everything was meant to be perfect, my dress, which looked stunning on me. My hair,makeup, Mako... Mako. Oh Mako. The night he proposed, he made it perfect. Ever since after Amon got defeated we had been together, after 5 years together he proposed. It was when we were in the earth kingdom. Since then we have been living in the south pole with my parents to plan the wedding.

Mako had proposed on out 5 year anniversary, we were having dinner, and then he got don on one knee. I tell everyone I didn't cry, but only him and I know that I did. I couldn't help it, I blame it on being a girl.

My hand went up to my neck, there was the necklace Mako had given me. It looked like a traditional watertribe marriage necklace, but the circle he made himself. It was hand craved, with a water symbol, and a fire. To represent our bending, our love. A knock on my door made my head turn and I saw my mother enter the room. She gasped. "Korra..." She already had tears in her eyes.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I joked, my nerves coming back.

"I brought you something, that you could borrow." Senna said as she looked at her beautiful daughter, holding out a pair of white teardrop earrings.

"Mom.." I said, she knew her mother cared for the earrings since it was passed down. Taking a deep breath I walked up and hugged the smaller woman as much as I could without hurting her. Tears started to show in my eyes. . "Thankyou." I whispered.

Senna smiled and guided , me to the vanity that was placed in the room earlier in the week. "Asami and Lin should be here soon."

I nodded knowing my two bridesmaids wouldn't show up late, both were always on time, or early for that matter. Ikki and her sister were already ready and was distracting Meelo in the chapel. "Mom...I'm so nervous."

"Sweetie, you love him right?"

"With all my heart." I meant it, ever since I first met him, ever since we shared our disastrous fire kiss. I had known inside me that he was the one.

"That's all you need." Senna said and started brushing my hair with tenderness and ease. Gently brushing the brown was that was my hair.

(TIME SKIP)

"Korra, you ready?"

Korra turned and looked at her bridesmaid Asami. She was dressed in a purple dress that went down to her knee's, she looked stunning, Bolin was a lucky guy.

Korra nodded and faced forward. "As ready as I will ever be."

The music started playing a piano, singaling Asami to walk down with Bolin by her side. Bolin gave me a thumbs up while Asami smiled sweetly at me. I guess they could see my nerves too. Soon Ikki and Meelo walked down, as did Tenzin and Lin. Finally it was just Jinora and myself. That was soon over as she walked down the aisle. All that was left was me, and my dad. He stood by my side, grasping my arm like he didn't want to let go of his dear daughter.

"I love you dad." I said, maybe to ease my nerves, but to calm him. I wanted him to know that I was always his girl. He raised and taught me so much.

He smiled down at me, " I love you too."

Then we were walking, my feet just carried me, without being aware myself. The moment I saw Mako though I knew I made the right decision. I wanted to marry him, my nerves had all but disappeared. He smiled at me, a loving glaze that went up to his eyes. Soon enough my father was giving Mako my arm, and smiled at both of us.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled as a I faintly said the reply.

Standing in front of him, it seemed like it was only us two. Nobody else in the rooms. Soon came the vows. Mako took both of my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Korra, I love you and always will. True at the beginning I was unsure of everything. I was unsure if I liked you, I was confused when we kissed, but I know for sure that now I know. Now I know that I love you, you are my soulmate, the girl who I will spend eternity with." Rohan handed him two rings which he placed one on my left finger. I smiled at it, the gems were his birthstone and mine, together. "With this ring I promise to love, care, ad always protect you. You are one in a kind Korra, and I'm glad to call you my wife."

Nodding my head was all I could do. I didn't know I would get this emotional, tears were streaming down my face. Taking the other ring from his hand I vowed . "Mako. I promise to always be there for you, to supprt you, to love you. I promise to protect you. I love you, so much. I'm happy everything worked. I love you. I love that you supported me during the fight with Amon. That you were there when I lost my bending, and helped unlock my airbending. I want to pend the rest of my life with you, and beyond that." Holding his hand out I placed the ring on his left finger. "I promise with this ring to be yours, to be your wife."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and before he said bride I was throwing my arms around Mako's neck and kissing him. Feeling his lips against mine as my husband, my rock. I heard applause and catcalls in the background but all I could think of was that I gotten my ever after.


End file.
